The standard method of 17O decoupling uses a spin-echo sequence and therefore requires a volume coil for proper implementation. We have developed a pulse sequence that allows 17O decoupling during a proton stimulated echo (STEAM) sequence. This allows use of a double-tuned surface coil for 17O quantification. Use of a surface coil carries several advantages over the use of a volume coil, including improved signal-to-noise ratios and suitability for studying small volumes of tissue. We have successfully detected natural-abundance 17O in animals using this sequence. Further improvements to the sequence are underway, including adaptation for multi-voxel spectroscopy and imaging.